


Settle down

by Hotgitay



Category: Fosse/Verdon (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Gwen is surprised to find out how serious Bob is about a new girlfriend of his
Relationships: Bob Fosse/Ann Reinking, Bob Fosse/Gwen Verdon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Settle down

“So Ann’s one of your your new girls now?”Gwen asked her ex husband 

“Don’t be like that Gwen”Bob told Gwen 

“I’m not surprised you’ve always moved around fast”Gwen shrugs 

“Me and Ann it’s serious”Bob explained

“Serious that’s a new word for you”Gwen couldn’t hide her amusement 

“Well your ears aren’t deceiving you”Bob tells her 

“This is the first time I’ve heard that from you”Gwen laughed 

“Well she’s moving in and will be a part of my life now”Bob answered 

“Already got your plaything moving in?”Gwen asked him 

“I know what you’re thinking and no she’s not a fling to me”Bob reassures her 

“Fighting for her too”Gwen was impressed at how indebted he seems to his new lady love 

“Didn’t think I’d live to see the day when the ultimate playboy Bob Fosse would ever settle down?”Gwen amusedly questioned him 

“Fucking around like some horny young man isn’t something I have time for anymore”Bob knew he was getting older and had to put a stop to his womanizing ways


End file.
